


It Was Silent

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Orignal Works - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	It Was Silent

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

It was silent. Not even the wind would brush up against them. The night played through their head again and again and again and again. How could they? They were horrible. Disgusting. A mistake. He trusted them and here they went and did the unspeakable. Nothing could justify it. Yet here they were, crying on the rooftop of the dorm. Jax was at home probably feeling great. Of course he would, they  _ lied _ to get what they wanted. All because of some selfish desire. 

“You okay?” A slow shake of the head. “You wanna talk about it?” A shrug. 

“I messed up, Tina…” A small sniffle. He would never forgive them. “I told him I was willing to do long distance. I told him that I loved him. He’s the best thing to have ever happened to me, y’know? And I just…”

“Dirk?” Their roommate sat down next to them, concern working creases into her forehead. 

“When you mess up, does it ever stop hurting?”

“No, but you make room for it.” Dirk snorted, running a hand through their hair. God...they were so fucked up. She was right here yet it felt like she was a million miles away.”James will be going to LA soon and maybe it’s better if I tell him. He’ll be able to be away from this disaster of a relationship. He’ll fall in love with someone else or maybe not. I’m doing exactly what his first girlfriend did. She cheated and I’m no better.”

“Dirk-”

“Don’t ‘Dirk’ me! I know! I messed up. I went out with Jax because he was trying to make me feel better. He even offered to back up. I told him he could get closer but when he asked about James I said it wasn’t exclusive! I fucked him in the back of a bar cause I was stupid! I was stupid! He’s just a guy that works at the cafe.”

“But..?”

“But he offered me comfort when James was off with Yasmin. Maybe I was jealous. No, I was. He was spending more time with her and I was butt hurt that he was successful in what he wanted to do. I was getting drunk and...and he just. He offered a good time and I took it. I wasn’t even  _ thinking _ . It wasn’t..wasn’t right.” Shit, they felt like puking again. “Me and him haven’t even done anything like that because I wanted to move slow. Yet here I was, willing to have sex with someone else…” Dirk gave a bitter laugh, standing from the couch and walking back towards the stairs. 

“Wait-”

“It’s fine. I’ll figure it out.”

“Dirk!” She stood to follow, faltering as they flipped up their hood and went back inside. This whole thing was a mistake.


End file.
